Star Fox: Lylat Warriors
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A retold tale of the Star Fox Series. Peppy reforms the Star Fox Team after Five years of the last team retirement. Now The new Star Fox Team must save the Lylat System and learn to work together to keep it safe. Will use elements form other games and TV shows.
1. Enter Star Fox

Star Fox: Lylat Warriors

Members-Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Slippy Toad, Miyu, Fay and later, Krystal.

 _Star Fox Peppy's Last Log...My name is Peppy Hare, one of the founding members of the team know as Star Fox. It been five years since the team has been disbanded. The team was found by my best friend and legendary pilot, James McCloud. Along side with another friend of ours, Pigma Dengar. Five years ago, we were hire by General Pepper of the Cornerian Army to check out the Venom a uninhabitable world, generally regarded as a place of death and destruction. It turns out that Andross was up to something and when were send to scout it. However, it was a trap the whole time. Turns out Pigma had been working for Andross and left me and James to die at his hands. I escape, but James was last. I return home to tell everyone the sad news, even to James son, Fox. It been quiet for the past five years. I think Andross is up to something, and I think it time for the Star Fox Team to make their return. End Log._

Corneria, fourth Planet of the Lylat System. It was peaceful as always. Many of the Cornerians, which are anthropomorphic animals, where enjoying their day like no other. Inside the Corneria Army Tower, Peppy Hare and General Pepper were taking about their old friend James McCloud.

"It been five years since James was last seen. It hasn't been the same without him." Pepper said.

"I know what you mean Pepper..I mean General." Peppy agree.

"Please Peppy I don't mind being call by my first name." Pepper smile.

"Okay then. It's not only that, but Andross has been quiet since I came back from Venom. I still fear he's up to something." Peppy said worry.

Pepper nod in agreement. He then look down at the five folders that Peppy had brought with him. Each folder had the life and skills of future flyers.

"So, my old friend, what can I do for you?" Pepper asked.

Peppy sat up and look serious.

"I like to reform the Star Fox Team." Peppy said.

Pepper was shock. It been five years since there was a Star Fox Team. His surprise turn into a smile.

"Very well, and who do you have in mind?" Pepper asked.

"First up, Fay Spaniel. I know she a girl, but I think her cheerful personalty can keep the team I have chosen in good spirits. She also part of your Army." Peppy said, showing the file of a white Cocker Spaniel.

"Up next is Miyu Lynx, The second girl I have chosen. Her tomboy personalty appear to be right for the job. She also a part of your Army." Peppy said, showing the file of a orange lynx.

"Third, is Slippy Toad. You know his father, Beltino Toad. Slippy will be the inventor and mechanic. He has the right skills for the job." Peppy said, showing the file of green toad.

"Fourth is Falco Lombardi, member of the Hot Rodders. He is excellent pilot and a good choice for the new Star Fox Team." Peppy said, showing the file of a blue falcon.

"Lastly, this is Fox McCloud, son of the late James McCloud. I heard he was following his in father footsteps and he drop out of your ranks. I know Fox like a son I never had. I chose him to be the leader of the new Star Fox Team." Peppy said, showing the file of a orange fox.

Pepper look over the files and was surprise to heard that Peppy was turning the leadership over to James's son.

"What about you? I thought you will lead the team?" Pepper asked.

"No, I'm retired, but that doesn't mean I can't teach them. I know it will be sometime before the Great Fox is finish, but it better to have a team ready before Andross attacks." Peppy said.

Pepper nodded and Peppy smile, glad he could continue his friend legacy.

* * *

 _Few Days later..._

Peppy sat in the chair of a office that General Pepper let him use. Soon the door open and Fay Spaniel and Miyu Lynx enter.

"Oh my gosh! It Peppy Hare! One of the members of the Star Fox Team!" Fay said shock.

"Fay, deep breaths." Miyu told her.

"Welcome girls, you are the first ones here. But let's wait for the others before we begin." Peppy said smiling.

"Others?" Fay asked before the door open and Slippy Toad enter.

"Sorry, I got lost. The place is pretty big." Slippy said before seeing the two girls.

"Hi there. I'm Slippy Toad." He said to them.

"I'm Fay Spaniel. One of the Pilots of the Cornerian Army." Fay said shaking his hand.

"And I'm Miyu Lynx. Another Pilot of the Cornerian Army." Miyu added.

"Geez, what a brunch of kids." Another said said and everyone turn to see Falco Lombardi standing on a wall.

"How did you get in?" Slippy asked him.

"Please, I'm here because I was asked too. So what do you want with us old man?" Falco said then asked Peppy.

"One moment please, we are still waiting for one more person." Peppy said.

"Who's that?" Falco asked confuse.

The door open once more and everyone was shock on who it was.

"You wanted to see me Peppy?" Fox said.

"No way...Fox?!" Slippy shouted making him turn.

"Slippy? Is that you?" Fox asked.

"You bet! I haven't seen you since you left the Academy." Slippy said.

"Hold on. I've heard of you. You're Fox, a cadet at the Cornerian Defense Army Academy. You were known as one of the best flyers there." Fay said shock to see the number one flyer she adore.

"Thanks, um..." Fox said before he didn't know her name.

"Fay Spaniel." Fay said.

"Alright everyone listen up. I call you together for something very imported." Peppy spoke up.

The five flyers look at each other, wondering why they were call.

"With General Pepper permission, I have chosen you five to become the next Star Fox Team." Peppy said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Everyone but, Fox shouted.

"You want us to become Star Fox members?" Miyu asked.

"Indeed, I think you five will be a great team." Peppy said.

"So if we are the next Star Fox team, then what do we do?" Slippy asked.

"You just have to be yourselves, but you do have roles to play on the team." Peppy said.

"Are you are leading the team then?" Fox asked.

"No Fox, you are. It what you father would wanted." Peppy said shocking him.

"Wait, His father?" Fay asked.

"Are you sure Peppy?" Fox asked as well.

"Yes, I'm sure James would let you lead the team." Peppy said.

"Hold on, you mean Jame McCloud? The Founder and Leader of the Star Fox team?" Falco asked.

"Yes, why don't you tell them your name Fox." Peppy answer.

"The name Fox. Fox McCloud." Fox said.

" _McCloud!_ " Everyone, but Slippy yell.

"You're the son of James McCloud?!" Falco ask shock.

"Yes, I am." Fox answer.

"Yeah, Fox is a great pilot. I think he just as good as his dad." Slippy said smiling.

"I'm not that good. I still got a long way to go Slip." Fox said.

Peppy smile, it appear everyone is getting along fine so far. He then turn and open a draw and pull out the Star Fox pins which were shape like a fox with wings.

"Here everyone. Take theses. These are prove that you are members of the Star Fox team. But that doesn't mean you're a full time member yet. You have to earn it. Come with me. Let me show you what we are using to fight against evil." Peppy said as he handed them each a pin.

* * *

Soon the newfound team was lead down to the Armory where ships where being made. Peppy lead them to one ship that look like a Cornerian Fighter, but with a different color and look.

"This here is the Arwing. A personal super-high performance combat spacecraft with maintained balance of speed, power and performance." Peppy said.

"Made by Space Dynamics Co., Ltd." Slippy added.

"True, the Arwings will be your flight primary battle vehicle. Mostly because the fights take place in space." Peppy said before turning to what look like a tank.

"This is the Landmaster. It will act as your land battle vehicle. So you don't have to worry about fighting on foot." Peppy said before turning to a sub.

"This is the Blue-Marine. It will be your water battle vehicle. As you can guess, it will help you underwater." Peppy said before walking up to a huge ship.

"This is the Great Fox. It will act as your transporter to other places that will be in of help. It will also carry all of the vehicles and you with ease. It also has two twin cannons on the front to defend itself." Peppy said before turning back to the team.

"I understand this is a lot to take in, but I will give you time to think about it. If you make up your mind, let me known. I have go talk to General Pepper about something." He said and walk away.

The five Cornerians turn to look at each other, before Fay just cheer.

"I can't believe we are going to became members of the Star Fox Team! It like a dream come true!" She said.

"Who say anything about us becoming a team?" Falco said.

"Come on! I'm sure all of us wanted to be on Star Fox! Since Fox is the leader, it is his call." Fay said turning to Fox.

Fox was looking at one of the Arwings, remembering the many things his father told him about flying. One lesson fill his mind.

 _'A true leader know when to make the best choices for his team. But sometimes it imported to hear your teammates out. That way you can be a good leader for yourself and your team.'_

Fox felt someone tap his shoulder and turn to see the other four looking at him confuse.

"Sorry, just remembering something that my dad told me." Fox said.

"Which is?" Falco asked.

"That being a leader means I have make the best choices for the team, but I have to heard them out as well. So if you don't wanted to be part of the new team, then I won't stop you." Fox said.

"Well Fox, I'm not going back to the Academy. If the ships need repairs then I'm your Toad!" Slippy said.

"Count me in too! I always wanted to be a great flying like the Star Fox Team. I never dream I will team up with my hero though!" Fay cheer.

"I might as well. Someone needs to keep an eye on Fay." Miyu said smiling, making her friend frown.

Then everyone turn to Falco who notices the looks. He turns his head away before sighing.

"What the heck! I'll do it. Beside, the Hot Rodders can get along fine without me." He said.

"Looks like a new Star Fox Team is born." Fox smile.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Fox and the others had suit up in their new suits, each one with a red scarf on their necks. On the back of their jackets was the Star Fox of them had a what appear to be full jumpsuits only each one was a different color. Fox had green, Slippy had blue, Falco had red, Fay had light blue and Miyu had purple. They all had three triangles on their belts. Once they were ready, the step out of the locket rooms, Fox, Slippy and Falco for men and Fay and Miyu for women, they meet with Peppy who was talking to General Pepper. They step up and Fay and Miyu saluted when Pepper turn to them, while Fox and Slippy stood straight up as Falco just cross his arms.

"Welcome everyone. For those who don't know, I'm General Pepper of the Cornerian Army. I'm please to see that we have new team to help us." Pepper said.

"It a honor to met you General." Fox said.

"And it a honor to meet the son of James McCloud." Pepper said.

"You know my father?" Fox asked.

"Indeed. You father was very good friend of mine. We also enroll the Academy together when we were your age. It only after we left that your father start Star Fox." Pepper explain.

Fox look down, his father was still either missing or kill by the hands of Andross. Pepper notices and smile.

"You just like your father Fox. I can see allot of him in you." Pepper said.

Fox look back up and smile.

"Thank you sir." Fox said.

"Okay, we need to get you all into shape. Even if you all are well train pilots, you still need some training for the Arwings." Peppy spoke.

"You got it Peppy." Fox said smiling.

But before they could head off, a Cornerian Solider ran in.

"General Pepper! We have some bad news. There a army heading for Corneria from Venom!" He said.

"What?!" Pepper shouted.

"Looks like training will have to wait." Falco said.

"Indeed. Sorry Peppy, but Star might be needed out there." Fox said and all of Star Fox Team run towards their Arwings.

"Just like his father." Peppy smile before turning to Pepper.

"Give them the all clear. We have a planet to protect." He said and Pepper nodded.

* * *

 **Play Star Fox's Theme - Star Fox Zero**

Each of the Star Fox Team Members hop in their Arwings. Once the cockpit close, they each started their Arwings and saw the gate in front of them open and they flew out. Fox found the com connection and open it to all ships.

"Check your G-Diffuser system." Fox said.

"Falco here. I'm fine." Falco reported.

"This is Miyu, all systems go." Miyu reported.

"I'm ready to go." Fay reported.

"This is Slippy, I'm ok." Slippy reported.

Fox smile and soon saw some ships appear out of the sky and started to fire at everything. Fox just look before he smile even more.

"I see them up ahead. Let's Rock and Roll!" Fox said and they blast off into the fight.

* * *

A rewrite of the Star Fox games. It will follow the games, but there will be different changes. Like you just read, Miyu and Fay from Star Fox 2, which got release after 20 years, is now part of the team. Also I threw in a Star Fox Zero element as well, like the suits they are wearing. Later down the road I'll throw in the Walker for the Arwing and I'm thinking throw some other ideas in there too. One idea is having the Arwings combine to deal with giant enemies that the Great Fox can't handle. I'm also doing all the games, except Star Fox Command. I don't hate it, it just one of the chose your ending kind of thing. I always go with the good path, but I never play that Star Fox game, in fact the only Star Fox game I ever play was Star Fox 64, but I have look up the others.

I started on this since Star Fox Other M isn't getting a lot of views, plus I'm stuck on Sector 1. Well, Please Review. Reviews will help me continue this and any other stories I have.


	2. Mission 1-Corneria

**Play Corneria Theme-Star Fox**

The Star Fox team flew through the air before reaching the ocean. They each saw some enemy ships fly down and started to shoot them.

"Slippy get back here!" Miyu shouted.

Sure enough, Slippy had had flew away from the rest of the team to take down a few ships on his own.

"Slippy watch out! You got a bogey on your tail." Fay warn him.

Slippy try to get away back he couldn't shake it.

"Whoa! Help me!" Slippy call out.

Lucky, Fox was able to shoot down ship, allowing Slippy to get to safety.

"Thanks Fox. I thought they had me." Slippy said sighing.

The team shot down more ships until the saw the City.

"We're entering Corneria City now." Fox told them.

As they flew through the City, they notices all the damage around them.

"This is horrible…" Falco said.

"Yeah." Miyu agree.

"Watch your six." Fay said.

As they flew, Fay notices some ships coming from behind.

"You've got an enemy on your tail! Use the brake!" She warn him.

Fox did just that making the ships fly in front of him and shot them down.

"Nice going Fox." Peppy voice said over the com.

"Peppy?" Fox asked.

Before Fox could asked what was going on Falco spoke up.

"I'll get this one. Get the one behind me!" He said.

Fox look up to see that Falco was shooting down another enemy ship at the same time another on was following him. Fox got ready to fire before Falco spoke again.

"Something's wrong with the G-Diffuser." He said.

They where to far away for Fox to get a clear shot, but Peppy knew what he needed.

"Use the boost to chase!" He said.

Fox did that and soon caught up with Falco and the enemy ship which he shoot down.

"I guess I should be thankful." Falco said.

"Oh cheer up Falco! You would had been shot down if it wasn't for Fox." Fay smile.

"So what? I'm no rookie." Falco said, shooting down another ship.

They team flew on taking down more enemies until they saw a bunch of shots coming at them.

"Do a barrel roll!" Peppy call out.

The team perform the barrel roll and the shots were fling away from them. They return fire and started to fly over a river. Fox notices that some of the rock above the water look like gates and started to fly though them. Falco notices and couldn't help but to smile.

"Pretty smooth flying Fox." He said, then spotted something off the horizon.

"Follow me Fox!" He said making everyone confuse.

"Falco, where you going?" Fox asked.

"I found the target! Try to keep up." He said and started to fly ahead.

"Everyone, back up Falco!" Fox said and they started to fly after him.

"Time for a little payback. Gotcha!" Falco said as he shot down a enemy ship.

"Don't hog all the fun." Miyu said.

"Yeah, I want to shoot too!" Fay added.

They keep flying until the reach the sea, which was clear of enemies.

"Ah, someone wants to play." A voice said.

"Incoming enemy from the rear! Drop altitude." Miyu said.

Everyone lower closer to the sea before seeing a polygonal warship armed with three launch bay hangars flew over them.

"Enemy shield analyzed. It looks like those hangers are the weak point." Slippy said.

"Then let's take it down." Falco said.

"Deploy all units! Charge!" The Captain said and the hangers open to release some more enemy ships.

"You guys take care of the ships. I got the carrier!" Fox said.

"Got it!" The rest said and started to shoot them down.

"I've got a present for ya!" The Captain said and open his hangers to release more ships.

Fox took that as his cue to fire at the open hangers. It took a few shoots, but he did destroy one of the hangers.

"That's is Fox!" Falco cheer.

"Nice one Boss!" Miyu said smiling.

Fox smirk, they were becoming a good team now. Fox notice the other two hangers started to open and started to shoot them as well. He destroy them and soon all was left was the carrier itself.

"YEAH! It's working!" Falco cheer again as all of them flew side by side.

"Go!" The Captain said making the carrier trying to shot them down.

"Everyone fire!" Fox order and the soon shoot it down.

"Who are you guys!?" The Captain asked as his carrier started exploding.

"We're Star Fox." Fox answer him as the flew pass the carrier.

"You'll never defeat Andross!" The Captain said before the carrier was destroy.

"Did he just say Andross?" Fay asked shock.

"That's means, this attack must be what Peppy was worry about." Miyu said just as shock.

"So Andross is the one behind the attack. You must stop this at once!" Peppy said.

"You got it Peppy!" Fox said with a nod.

"Fox, look sharp!" Fay warn.

"Enemy robot, dead ahead." Slippy said.

"Let's go! All-Range mode!" Fox said.

The Arwings...er wings...move to the side giving more move to flying everywhere. They saw giant robot that look like a gorilla.

"Ah, so this is Star Fox? I'm going to crush you!" The Pilot said and try to hit them with it hands.

"Enemy shield analyzed! Looks like there a something imported on it back!" Slippy said.

"Those who cross Andross will die!" The Captain said and try to attack them again.

"We need to take out those arms!" Falco said.

"Fay, take out the feet! That should slow him down!" Miyu said.

"Got it!" Fay said.

The two female pilots flew below the Machine and shot off the legs, making it fall to the ground.

"Why can't I move?" The Captain shouted.

"Falco, Slippy. Use your smart bombs!" Fox order.

"Right!" They shouted and fire their Smart Bombs along with Fox.

The Smart Bombs hit the robot and it started to destroy it.

"My emperor… I've failed you!" The Pilot shouted as the Star Fox Team flew away.

Once the giant robotic Gorilla exploded, the remaining enemy forces, started to fly away. Seeing that fight was lost.

 **Play Mission** **Accomplished Theme-Star Fox Assault**

"We're heading out! All aircraft report." Fox said.

"You did it! I was worried for a moment." Slippy said.

"Nice work Boss!" Miyu said smiling.

"Yeah! We are a good team!" Fay cheer.

"I'm fine. You okay over there Fox?" Falco reported.

Fox smile and the five pilots flew back to the Corneria HQ.

* * *

Peppy and Pepper watch as the enemy ships started to flay away from the planet and both of them smile.

"They did it." Pepper said.

"That they did. They are the greatest team I seen." Peppy agree.

"This is Fox McCloud of the Star Fox Team. Permission to land?" Fox's voice spoke over the com.

"This is General Pepper. Permission requested. Welcome back Star Fox." Pepper said smiling.

Soon the Star Fox Team stood in front of General Pepper as the Cornerian Army stood at either side.

"Well Done Star Fox, but I'm afraid things aren't over yet." Pepper said.

"We know, Andross was behind this attack and it only a matter of time before he attacks again." Fox said.

"Indeed, however, it appear that Andross army has been spotted at Meteo. We don't know what they are up. We would like to see if you can figure it out." Pepper told them.

"Sound like a plan, how about it?" Fox said then asked his team.

"I'm in! Someone got to make repairs to the Arwings." Slippy said.

"Err, why not? It going to be fun stopping Andross Plans." Falco smile.

"No way I'm staying behind! I'll give everything I got!" Fay shouted.

"I'm not staying here either. I'm coming along boss!" Miyu said.

"Sounds like the Star Fox Team is ready for their next mission." Pepper said.

"And the Great Fox is ready. We have loaded all the Arwings, Landmasters and Blue-Marines for your missions ahead." Peppy said.

Fox smile, he knew his father would be please of his choices. Fox will lead this new Star Fox Team to defeat Andross and save the Lylat System.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on Venom..._

"My army was defeated?" A Dark and powerful voice asked.

"Yes, Lord Andross. Reports say that the Star Fox Team have been reform. And it being lead by Fox McCloud." The Soldier said.

"Star Fox? I see, continue as plan, if the Star Fox Team gets in your way, destroy them." Andross told him.

"Yes, Lord Andross." The Soldier bow and left.

"Fox McCloud huh? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Andross laugh.

* * *

Short, but that because it the first level. I put both Bosses in here to make it a little longer. But if you play the games, you know you have to unlock the other path. Before I get to the next missions, I think I start by forming the Star Wolf Team in the next chapter. I will be using a OC for the fifth member, because Algy was turn into Andrew when the 64 Version came out, plus the OC will be the only female member of Star Wolf. Please review. I don't want to stop this story.


	3. Enter Star Wolf

**Play** **Batman: Arkham Origins OST - Assassins**

Venom the first planet of the Lylat System also the home to Andross, the future ruler of the Lylat System. However it appears that a new enemy had appear know as Star Fox. But there one person that was happy for it. His name is Wolf O'Donnell and he was asks to form a team to counter Star Fox. In fact he didn't except James son to take his place. Wolf did wonder how Fox flying skills was. He could easily asked Fox for a one on one fight, but he was order by Andross to form his own team to match. He enter a bar and notices that many of the mercenaries where either fighting each other or just drunk. Some turn to him and then back off.

Wolf smile, there was one thing everyone knew about him, if you miss with him, you better pray you come out alive! Wolf Look around before notices someone just sitting on at the bar ignoring every there around him. Wolf walk up and sat next to him.

"You want me to kill you? I promise it won't be pretty." He said.

"Hm, if you can." Wolf said.

"Oh? Is that a challenge?" The chameleon asked.

"No, but I'm here to offer you a job with me." Wolf said.

"A job? HAHAHA! You are crazy, think that you could asked me, a killer, for a job with you?!" He laugh.

"I heard you are good flyer." Wolf said.

"A good flyer?! I'm the best flyer in the whole Lylat System! There no one better then me!" The chameleon said.

"Is that so? What about James McCloud?" Wolf asked.

As soon as that name was said, everyone stop what they where doing. Many was shock that name was was even say on this planet. No one even breath of that name.

"And what do you know about him?" The chameleon asked.

"Believe it or not, his son is taking his place. He had form his own team. Andross wants a team of his own to destroy them." Wolf said.

"Haa ha haaaaa ha haaahaaa...!" The chameleon laugh.

"I like the sound of that. Leon Powalski." He said.

"Wolf O'Donnell." Wolf smile.

* * *

Both Wolf and Leon exit the bar and notices someone else stand close by.

"Kurse! What are you doing here?!" Wolf shouted.

"Do you really think I'm going to stay home? NO! You let me be apart of you little gang even when you so no! So get use to it Wolfe!" Kurse yell.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Wolf yell.

"And you are?" Leon asked.

"Kursed O'Donnell. Wolf's younger sister. Dad had ask me to keep a eye on him." Kursed said.

"I don't care what that fool thinks. Dumping you with me is that worst thing he could have done." Wolf growl.

"I heard you are putting together a team. Why?" Kurse asked.

"It a better pay then I ever heard of. What you point?" Wolf said.

"There is no way I'm sitting this out. What the point of teaching me to fly, if you won't let be prove myself." Kurse yell.

"Because you're a weak flyer! I only taught you so you can leave when you're ready!" Wolf shouted.

Leon stood back and watch. Where they were both siblings, it looks like the two could tear out each other throats in seconds. The two wolves stare at each other a for few more seconds before Wolf growl and turn away.

"Fine! But don't expect me to save your tail every time." He growl.

"If anything, I'll save your tail." Kurse said.

The two was at it again and Leon couldn't help but to laugh in amusement at the bricking siblings.

* * *

Wolf, Leon and Kursed walk in the room where Andross was waiting for them. In fact there was two more people with him.

"Welcome Wolf O'Donnell I see you manger to find some members of your own." Andross said.

"Indeed, Leon Powalski and my younger sister, Kurse O'Donnell." Wolf said.

"A girl? She'll ruin us." A whining voice said.

"Watch it! Or I'll tear you a new one!" Kursed growl.

"HAHAHA, I like her. Where did you find her?" Another voice grunted.

"Now, now. Please let me telling you the names of the other two members of your team. Pigma Dengar and my nephew Andrew Oikonny." Andross said.

"Hold on, I have heard of Pigma. Wasn't he one of the original members of Star Fox?" Kurse asked.

"Indeed my dear, but he had seen my ways. And it thanks to him, that I have your new ships ready." Andross smile.

"Ships?" Leon asked.

Andross move aside to show five black and red ships with two wings on each side of it and dual laser cannons on it.

"Thanks to remembering much about the Arwings and Pigma bringing me one, I have create these ships to counter the Star Fox team." Andross said.

"And who are the members of the Star Fox Team?" Kurse asked.

"I'm glad you ask my dear. It took my men a while by I have learn the names of the Star Fox Team. Fay Spaniel, Miyu Lynx, Slippy Toad, Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud the son of James McCloud." Andross said showing a picture of team.

Each new member of Andross team look at the member of the Star Fox Team. Pigma was not happy one bit.

"Where's Peppy?! I thought he'll lead the team! I want to see his face when he discover his Team are failures!" He shouted.

"From what I been told, Peppy Hare is the one that recreated the team. Those five pilots maybe new to this, but do not underestimate them!" Andross said.

"Lord Andross! We have pick up some of the Cornerian Army getting pass our defenses." A Soldier shouted as he bow.

"WHAT?!" Andross shouted before he chuckle.

"Well now. It appear that old fool still believes he can stop me. Wolf, why don't you go show our new friends your new found team?" Andross said to Wolf.

"Very well, Everyone to your Wolfens!" Wolf order.

Soon each one got in their ships and flew out unknowing Andross smirk at the upcoming fight.

* * *

 **Star Fox - OST - Venom Base For Level 2**

Wolf watch as his team started to fly around for a bit, getting use to their new ships. Wolf also notices that Kurse remain close to him and he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. She never been in a fight before and he did promise his father that he'll watch over her. He soon open a com channel and give his order.

"Enough playing around. We need to see if the Wolfens are up for the job. I want a full report now!" Wolf said.

"This ships is wonderful! Let's see how many I can kill with this." Leon said.

"Just like flying the Arwing! And Wolfen? A wonderful name!" Pigma chuckle.

"No one will stop us!" Andrew laugh.

"Everything is okay with me Wolf." Kurse said.

"Good, I see them. Take them down!" Wolf said and all five of them flew at the Cornerian Army.

The Cornerian Army spotted them and fire back, but the dodge with ease. Expect Andrew, who got hit by a few shots.

"Grrrr, they will regret they mess with Andrew Oikonny." He said a return fire.

Wolf just look at the army and then give his order.

"FIRE!" He said.

All the Wolfens started to fire and shot down a few Cornerian Ships. Kurse had broke away form the rest of the team and started to take down five Cornerian Ships on her own.

"I have to say Wolf, You sister is a great flyer." Pigma said.

"She still learning. I'm surprise she taking them down without regret." Wolf said smiling.

"Don't get use to it. You told me this is war. It kill or be kill." Kurse said.

"Amen." Leon laugh.

Wolf look up and saw that a drop ship was coming their way. So far, it appear that Andross's promise was keeping true.

"Everyone, Attack that drop ship. Do not let it touch the ground, or I'll shot you down myself!" Wolf order.

"And he's not kidding!" Kurse added.

The mercenaries team started to attack the Drop Ship and soon more Cornerian Ships try to fight back.

"Grrr, annoy pest!" Leon said and turn around to shot the Cornerian Ships down.

Wolf can tell that they can't attack the drop ship and keep the Cornerian Army off them at the same team.

"Andrew, Kurse. With me. Pigma help Leon take down the Cornerian Ships and if I heard one comment about this plan sucks or you trying to flee, I'll shot you down myself!" Wolf said.

Soon enough the new found team follow the plan. Wolf, Kurse, and Andrew attack the drop ship as Leon and Pigma cover them. Soon enough the Drop Ship was destroy. Kurse then spotted something.

"Wolf! We got incoming!" She shouted.

Wolf look up and saw a big ship lowing itself into the view.

"This is Commander Lenard. By the order of General Pepper you are to stand down or well open fire." A voice said over their com.

"This guy joking right?" Pigma asked.

"Commander Lenard, this is Wolf O'Donnell. I'm afraid I can't do that. We gotta big pay waiting for this. We have to take you down." Wolf said.

"Wolf O'Donnell?! It appear we'll get a bigger reward for taking you and Andross down. FIRE!" Commander Lenard order.

The Mother Ship aim it cannons at the team but Wolf just smirk.

"You think you can stop us? Well, so you. If you see James tell him Wolf said's hello." Wolf said and the Wolfens started to fire towards the ship.

They flew around the shots and Kurse look it over.

"Wolf! If we take out the Cannons, we can stop the attack!" Kurse said.

"She smart too! Looks like Andrew is wrong!" Pigma laugh.

"You want to say that to my face!" Andrew yell at him.

"Enough! Follow my sister lead, take out those cannons!" Wolf order.

The Wolfens each took aim at a cannon and destroy it. With each cannon destroy the Ship started to have trouble staying in the air.

"How is that possible!" Commander Lenard asked shock.

Kurse look over the ship and notices something else she didn't see. As much as she hates it, she had to tell Wolf.

"Wolf! It appear that the five Cannons were just a distraction! The real weak point is under the ship." She said.

Wolf growl. He knew it wasn't her fault, they try to put them in false hope. He flew the Wolfen under the Ship and started to fire at the bay that was hidden under it. It soon blast open and Wolf fire a Smart Bomb in it. The Ship started to explode from the inside said as the Wolf flew back to the other.

"No! This can't happen! Just how are you?" Commander Lenard shouted.

"Let our name be know in the Lylat System. We are Star Wolf!" Wolf said as the ship behind them exploded.

"I need a full report now!" Wolf order.

"Hehehehehe, that was fun. Who next?" Leon asked.

"Well, I think I can work with this team." Pigma laugh.

"Hmm, not bad." Andrew whisper.

"Star Wolf huh? I can go with that." Kurse said with a little sadness in her voice.

Wolf notices, but he'll have to talk to her later, for now it was time for their pay.

* * *

Wolf and the rest of his Star Wolf Team stood in front of Andross who had his men place down chest of gold for their hard work.

"Well done. You not only prove the Wolfens worth, but you defend me as well. I had double the pay for a job well down." Andross said.

Pigma had dollar signs in his eyes as the rest just look on. Wolf look over to his sister who was sitting away from the group. Andross notices as well.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"This is the first time Kurse had been in a fight. It never easy to kill the first time." Wolf said.

"I still say she'll ruin us! Why bother having her on this team?" Andrew said.

"If you don't shout you mouth, you can forget being on this team!" Wolf shouted making Andrew jump back afraid.

Wolf walk up and stood next to Kurse.

"You were right. I'm not ready. I thought I was, but I wasn't." Kurse said.

"It never easy to take a life Kurse. Let me give you one piece of advice. Don't hesitate, when the time comes, just act." Wolf told her.

Kurse just got up and walk away. Once she was alone. She reach in her pocket and pull out a picture of Jame McCloud and his son Fox. Kurse never told Wolf, the reason she wanted to fly is so that one day she could end this feud between the McClouds and and O'Donnells.

* * *

And that Star Wolf. To let you know my OC Kurse does play off on one of the ending of Star Fox Command. The is end is that Krystal does not return to Star Fox, but she heard that she betray Star Fox and leaves both teams be come a bounty hunter name Kursed. However, Kurse is a wolf like Wolf himself. She also wears the same cloths as Krystal did in her ending too, but the rest of the Star Wolf Team are in their Zero suits. (I can't find any pictures with the Star Wolf Team oust side of their Wolfens so I don't think there are any). Up next will be Mission two of both Meteo and Sector Y. Please review.


	4. Mission 2-Meteo and Sector Y

_Star Fox Log...New Leader Fox McCloud. The name Fox, Fox McCloud. I'm the new leader of my father team, Star Fox. My team involve Slippy Toad, a friend from my_ _Academy days. Falco Lombardi, A hot shot fly boy from a gang know as the Hot Rodders. Miyu Lynx, A tomboy girl who has taking in to calling me Boss. Fay Spaniel, you can count on her to help us through tough time. Finally Peppy Hare, my father old Wing-man. He's helping learn about what we have do as Star Fox. Right now a War going on between the Cornerian Army and Andross Forces. Right now, we are on our way to Meteo the Asteroid Field not too far from Corneria. Right now, my team is training to prepare for the future fight ahead._

"Incoming Message from General Pepper." Rob 64 said, getting all five members to enter the bridge.

"General Pepper, This is Star Fox." Fox said as he open the comm.

"Star Fox, First I must say what you did on Corneria was impressive. I hope to see more of what you can do." Pepper said.

"Of course General. The Star Fox Team will not let you down." Fox said.

"Please, like Andross can stop us." Falco spoke up.

"Falco, we are still new to this. If Andross plays on that, then we are as good as dead!" Miyu scoff at him.

"Come on Miyu, cheer up! Andross can try, but there no way he going to take us down that easy." Slippy told her.

"Yeah, we'll kick that monkey butt to show him what happens when you mess with us." Fay added.

"It good to heard that you all are dealing with this very well." Pepper said.

"So any reports about Meteo?" Fox asked.

"Still nothing. Be careful!" Pepper told them.

"Understood!" Fox said and the comm turn off.

"Okay you guys. You have done good in training but you still got a long way to go if you want to become full time members." Peppy said.

"Whatever you say gramps." Falco said.

Peppy just shook his head. Fox step up and place a hand on Peppy's shoulder.

"It okay Peppy. Training will get us so far. Even if we pass Training, we still have to fight Andross." He said.

"I know Fox, but I don't want this team to fall like James did." Peppy said.

"It okay Peppy. You brought us together because you thought we'll be a great team." Fay said happily.

"I'm glad I choose you to help keep the team in good spirits." Peppy smile.

"Warning, Asteroids ahead!" Rob 64 said.

Everyone look out and saw the Asteroid Belt ahead.

"Star Fox, let's get out and protect the Great Fox!" Fox said.

"Right!" Everyone said and ran towards the Arwings.

* * *

 **Star Fox OST - Asteroid Stage Theme**

The Great Fox had fire at some Asteroids to clear the way as the five Arwings flew next to it.

"Things are starting to heat up!" Slippy spoke up.

"Quit dinkin' around, Slip!" Peppy said over the comm.

"Yeah, you making me thirsty!" Fay said.

"You can get a drink once we get back on the Great Fox." Miyu added.

"We're heading into the asteroids!" Fox said and they flew in.

The team flew around dodging asteroids but there was no sign of Andross army.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." Peppy said on the comm.

Then out of nowhere, a laser appear and hit Fay Arwing on the wing.

"It's a trap!" Peppy shouted.

"Everyone, counterattack!" Fox order.

Fay was able to find the ship that shot at her and took it down.

"That's what you get for hitting me!" Fay shouted.

"Boss up head! More Asteroids!" Miyu warn.

"I see them!" Fox said dodging them.

But it appear that with each Asteroid they dodge, they were attack by more of Andross Army. It wasn't long before they appear on the other side where they saw the planet know as Fichina, or Fortuna depends on who you asked.

"I cannot allow you to go any further." A voice said.

Everyone look up to see ship flew above them and started as fast as them.

"Enemy shield analyzed! But I can't see a way to get pass that big shield looking thing." Slippy said.

"Wait! I see gasps in the shield. Maybe we can take those out!" Miyu told the rest of the team.

"Let's see what you've got." The Pilot said.

Fox watch as the shield spin around and each time it stop he fire at the opening.

"You're more cunning than I thought." The pilot said.

Fox continue and the saw the shield fly off. He dodge it and watch was the four tips of the wings on the ship started glow.

"How about this?" The Pilot asked, before Fox barely dodge some electrically.

Once it stop, Fox fire at the open spot and destroy it.

"I'm no match for you. I admit defeat…" The Pilot said and started turn around.

"Are you gonna listen to that monkey?" Falco asked, not trusting him one bit.

"Haha, you're not as stupid as you look!" The Pilot said and fire rings at the team.

They all dodge and notice some smaller ships coming out of the front.

"You guys handle the ships, I got this." Fox said.

The others nods and started to take the smaller ships down. Fox started to shoot the opening that let more ships out after some time, but he also had to dodge the sound-wave rings on doing so. It wasn't long before Fox destroy it.

"I can't believe I lost to this scum!" The Pilot shouted.

"Sorry to jet, but I'm in a hurry!" Fox said as the ship exploded.

 **Play Mission Accomplished Theme-Star Fox Assault**

"All aircraft report!" Fox said to his team.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Slippy said.

"Looks like Andross lost this one!" Miyu smile.

"These guys are no fun. This was too easy." Fay said.

"Ah, you're getting better Fox." Falco said.

"Wait Fay, what did you say?" Fox asked her.

"Huh? I said this was too easy." Fay repeated.

Fox started to think before Peppy appear in the comms.

"Guys I just got a message from General Pepper! They're under attack at Sector Y!" Peppy said.

"Fay is right! Everyone we need to head to Sector Y now!" Fox said.

"Right!" The others shouted and the five Arwings started to fly back on the Great Fox.

* * *

 _ **In Sector Y...**_

"General! Andross Army is picking us off one by one!" A soldier shouted.

"We must hold the line! We can not let them through!" General Pepper order.

Pepper watch as some ships in the shape of monkeys flew in and was able to destroy on of his ships. Before they could pass, they started to shoot again. He look and smile.

"Star Fox! Right on time!" General Pepper said.

 **Star Fox OST - Space Armada**

Fox and the team flew in and notices the new enemies. Slippy started to think about the design, wondering how he and his dad could do that for the Arwings.

"Let's back up the squadron." Fox said.

"Got ya boss!" Miyu said.

Once more the team started to spit up and start shooting down the new enemies. Slippy pull up close to Fox to talk to him for quick second.

"Hey, Fox. I got an idea. I will tell you after we help the Cornerian Army." He said.

"Sure thing Slippy." Fox said.

"Somebody's going to pay for all this." Falco spoke up as he shot down some of the enemies.

"Don't let any of em' through!" Miyu shouted as she shot some down as well.

"Something's wrong. I don't see anything!" Slippy said seeing that the next area was all clear.

However, Miyu was quick to spot something.

"Surprise attack coming from above! Hold 'em! They're trying to get through!" She shouted as one of the enemy drop ship appear with smaller ships.

Fox waste no time in taking them down.

"Good job! Keep up the pace!" Peppy said proudly.

Fox notices some enemies behind him and use to his brake to put them in front of himself and shot them down. He then saw another drop ship appear and Falco and Miyu flew up.

"I've got everything above." Falco said.

"I'll take care of everything below." Miyu added.

"Fay, go with Falco. Slippy, we going with Miyu!" Fox said.

"Roger!" They said.

Fay follow Falco as Fox and Slippy follow Miyu. They saw more of the monkey like robots and started to shoot them down.

"He's quick! Be careful!" Miyu said, having some trouble on her target.

Luckily Fox help her out and the enemy was destroy.

"Thanks Boss!" Miyu said and blew him a kiss.

As Fox and Miyu flew on, they notices some enemy ships appear along with Slippy trying to shoot them down.

"Ah Ha! Thought you could hide from me eh?" Slippy said.

Fox and Miyu help him and soon saw more ships appear, fleeing from Slippy once more.

"Escaping? I don't think so!" Slippy said chasing after them.

Both Fox and Miyu notices some more of Andross Army and one of the ships block their view from Slippy.

"Hey! Leave me alone." Slippy call out.

Fox and Miyu saw that Slippy was being chase this time and shot the enemy down.

"Don't get cocky Slippy." Miyu warn him, though she was smiling.

"Yeah, Yeah, I got it." Slippy said frowning.

They flew on and was soon reunited with Falco and Fay as they shoot down an enemy together. They saw more enemies appear and Falco spoke up.

"Take 'em down with one shot!" He said.

The Star Fox Team fire their Smart Bombs and took down the ships. They flew pass the last of the Andross Army and Fox made the call.

"We're going to break through that fleet!" He said.

"Something's up ahead. Looks different." Slippy spoke up.

"They look just like the ones we beaten before." Miyu said.

"I don't know Miyu. They look tougher then the ones before." Fay added.

"So what? Let's take them down." Falco said.

"All-range mode!" Fox order.

As they flew around dodging the shots, Slippy look over the new found enemies.

"Enemy shield analyzed! Looks like they can be beaten the same way as they others, but it might take a while." He told the team.

"Geez! Quit movin' around!" Falco said annoy as the enemy keep moving.

Fox surprise one of them and shot it down. It appear to try to hold itself together before it explode. One last one then try to shoot him down, before Fay and Miyu shot it, making it turn to them. Which Falco and Slippy took as their chance to fire at it, destroy it as well.

"Got them!" Fay cheer.

However, another ship appear and released another one.

"Don't party just yet." The pilot said and flew over to them.

"It's time to try our new weapon." He said shooting at them.

"Guys it same as the other two! His armor won't hold for long!" Slippy told them.

"Got ya Slippy! All crafts take out that enemy!" Fox order.

Fay flew around the enemy getting him to soot at her, but Falco flew pass him shooting at him a couple of times.

"I'm coming for ya!" The Pilot said and started to go after Falco.

He didn't see Slippy come from behind him and shot him a couple of times as well.

"What's wrong? Is that it?" The Pilot said not worry.

He turn to shoot Slippy, but Miyu shot him first.

"I'll take you guys out from the ship!" The Pilot nearly shouted, before spotting Fox and fire at him.

Fox dodge the shots and flew pass him, giving Fay an opening.

"Cocky little freaks!" The Pilot shouted annoy.

He started to fire wildly, but the team kept dodging them. Finally Fox finish him off with a few more shots. Like the other two, it try to hold itself together.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" The Pilot shouted before it exploded.

 **Play Mission Accomplished Theme-Star Fox Assault**

"All aircraft's report!" Fox said.

"They were tough!" Slippy said.

"But not tougher then us!" Fay cheer.

"At least the Cornerian Army can rest easy." Miyu said.

"So where to now?" Falco asked.

"How about you come back to the Great Fox and let the Arwings rest for a bit?" Peppy said on the comms.

"Sounds good! I need to talk to my idea about a idea I have." Slippy said.

"Idea? What idea?" Falco asked.

"Sorry Falco, but I'm not saying anything until I talk to my Dad." Slippy answer.

"Let's head back to the Great Fox." Fox order and the team flew back.

* * *

 ** _Inside the Great Fox Docking Bay..._**

Fox had watch Slippy look over some blueprints that he got from his father after talking to him. He was now explaining his idea.

"This way we can deal with big opponents that are too big and tough for our Arwings to handle." Slippy said.

"Sound like a good idea Slip. How long will it take?" Fox said liking his idea.

"Not too long, but it going to take some time. Hopefully before we have to fight Andross." Slippy answer.

"Okay, Should I tell the others?" Fox asked him.

"Not yet. I don't know if it will work. So I don't want anyone to get their hopes up yet." Slippy told him.

"Okay, just let me know when it ready." Fox said.

Slippy nodded and Fox walk back to the bridge. Once there he saw Falco standing next to the door.

"Well?" He asked.

"Slippy idea is going to help us take care of some of the bigger and stronger enemies. It appear Andross weapons had given him the idea. I can;t tell you guys any more then that. He doesn't what us to get our hopes up and it turns out to fail later." Fox told them.

"Really? I sure hope it will." Fay said.

"I'm sure it will! Slippy is a mechanic. I like to see his idea in action!" Miyu said.

"Me too." Fox said.

"Huh, what the worst that can happen." Falco said.

* * *

 _ **On Venom...**_

Andross listen to the report from his soldier and smile. It appear that this new Star Fox team are quite good. Still, they will fall before him and the Lylat System will be his. He turn to the Star Wolf Team who look bore.

"Star Wolf, it time for met Star Fox." He said.

"Finally! Time to show Peppy how his new team will fail." Pigma laugh.

"It about time." Leon smile.

"They'll be sorry they mess with us!" Andrew said.

"So we'll meet at last Star Fox." Wolf smirk.

Kurse remain quiet. She really didn't look forward to this, but she didn't have a choice. It was time for Star Wolf to make themselves know to Star Fox.

* * *

That right, next chapter Star Fox and Star Wolf will meet! I'm also getting closer to my idea of the the Arwings combining into one big machine, though it won't show until the Titania Mission. I am going to get some ground missions out of the way, plus I do plan on having Fox and Kurse have a one on one talk with each other. Just haven't plan on the when. Also question, should I redo the Star Fox Zero The Battle Begin Animated Short with the team I'm doing now? Please review.


End file.
